Kira's Luck
by TsukiyomiMoon
Summary: A story about a character who has nobody she wants to be close to because she doesn't want to be hurt until she meets Kurama. But before he can love her she has to face her father and his past.Kuramaxoc.Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Kira's Luck**

Disclaimer: Do not own characters of Yu Yu Hakusho or anything of the sort. This is my friend's story.

**Prologue: Running**

Running, I will always be running from something. I run from my father, my past, but also where I am from.

Running is one of the only things I know how to do. I could have stayed and become a thief but I would have to run from bounty hunters and everybody else who is chasing me. I already have a lot of people after me I don't need anymore.

But is there someone I should not run from. Somebody I may care about.

**Chapter One: Morning **

I hear my alarm clock going off on the in table next to my bed. I free my hand from the tangle of sheets and hit the alarm off. Once I free myself from my sheets I look at the hated clock to see what time it was.

I get up from my bed and start looking for my school uniform. Once it was found I lay it on my bed and go to brush my hair.

While I brush my hair my mind starts to wonder. I hate mornings but I have to go to school. I like school personally but the other thing I hate about it is the fan girls that roam the school ready to do anything for the one they like.

I really do feel sorry for Shuichi having crazy fan girls chasing him. They rarely leave him alone and they usually bug me.

While I was thinking I had finished brushing my hair and went through the other things to do in the morning to getting dressed. I finally look at the time again to see that I am running late.

Sighing _Man now I have to run to school._ The other thing that was wrong was that I live on the other side of town from the school.

I walk out of my room to then run down the hall to the stairs to run outside.

While I run to the school on the other side of town, I start to think about my life.

Nobody knows me as well as I stand out from the other people at school other that from Shuichi. With my dark red hair, dark silver streaks with dark metallic green eyes. I am not human but not all demon either. I am what people would like to call complicated.

In my demon form I have dark silver hair, white streaks with dark gold eyes with a pair of silver fox ears and a fox tail.

At school I have no friends. Only one person has tried to talk to me and I didn't want to talk to them. I don't want friends. As the only person who has tried I try to ignore Shuichi Minamino as much as I possibly can.

Tsuyako: Well here is the rewrite of chapter one I hope you like it. Please review I like to know what you think of my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira's Luck: Chapter Two**

**A New Friend**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters but the ones I made up

I walk in the main entrance of the school and start jogging to my first hour. I open the door to my English class and step inside to see what happens every morning. Shuichi was getting glomped by several of his fan girls. I have Shuichi as a classmate in all my classes so the site is normal but it is also annoying that they can't leave him alone.

I walk to my seat and sit my backpack on the desk as I look at the clock. I see that I have time to drive them off so I take the chance. I turn to Shuichi and the fan girls standing not to far away and start to tell them off.

"You do know there are better things to do than glomping Shuichi", I said. "The best way for you girls to spend time on is for you to look in the mirror so you can find a life" I said glaring at them.

With the glare I was sending them the fan girls run to the other side of the classroom and start talking quietly to themselves in the corner with some others.

After the fan girls leave we were left in silence. "Well, they will leave you alone for at least the rest of the day after that."

"Thank you for the help. You know you didn't have to do that for me. As you should know that after interfering like that they will be after you when school is over. They don't take kindly to those who interfere with their obsession"

"Yes I know, those stupid vultures will never leave you alone if you keep being this polite. Also you are welcome since you just got back from that two year trip they have gotten so much worse that I can barely stand their actions anymore. I am also not scared of little girls who like to be in everybody's life controlling every little thing that they do." I say.

"Thank you again and in thanks I would like to eat with you at lunch. If that is okay with you, I know you always eat alone outside when the weather is good. It's okay if you don't want but I would like to repay you some how." Shuichi asked?

"Sure I guess so, I don't care really. The only reason I eat alone is that nobody likes me and that is fine with me." I say.

"With that said, would you like to be my friend?" asked Shuichi. "I know the only thing that will be bother some about being friends is my fan girls, but with what you just did they should be no problem with us being friends."

"I don't care about your fan girls at all, but with being anybody's friend that is a problem for me. I have been mistreated and hurt many times in the past and I don't think that I can trust another person anymore" I say.

After the enlightening comment from me there was a moment of silence with each of us thinking about what I said. The bell decided to ring before either one of us had the chance to talk and class decided to start.

We go through class without talking to each other again until lunch. The bell rings again signaling the beginning of lunch was starting. Students start stampeding down the hallway to the lunch room like wild animals.

We each brought our lunches from home. With our lunches in hand we walk out the front of the school to the tree I usually sit underneath on good days. We sit down to eat our lunches and I never knew what would come with eating lunch with Shuichi would come to after today.

Tsuyako: Well here is the rewrite of chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kira's Luck-Chapter Three**

**A Stupid Mistake**

Tsuyako: I hope you like the revised chapters before this. Here is the revised of chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Yu Yu Hakusho only my characters.

^_^

Both of us were sitting underneath the 50 year old tree in the courtyard of the school. Both of us are sitting in silence as we eat our lunch. Shuichi tries to make a conversation between the both of us but I didn't really want to talk at all.

After our talk in the classroom earlier we were both a bit awkward with each other. So it killed any chances of talking to each other today.

Suddenly I start to here somebody yelling the name Kurama somewhere near where we were. We turn to see who was the one yelling and I see two teenagers about the same age as us both. One of them had slicked back black hair with chocolate brown eyes and he was wearing a green jump suit as a uniform. The other one had curly orange hair with black eyes and he was wearing a blue jump suit for his school uniform.

Shuichi calls the two over to stop their yelling and making a commotion. They walk over to where we are sitting under tree. They had their eyes trained on Shuichi so they failed to notice I was sitting there.

The one in the green jump suit starts talking to Shuichi about a new mission that Koenma wants them to work on after three years of being fired. That Koenma wants them to go to Genkai's after school for the briefing about the mission and that Hiei would beat the temple after they arrived at any time. All the while when the boy in the green jump suit was talking to Shuichi he was looking at me for my reaction to what was being said about things I wasn't supposed to know. All I was doing was just sitting there.

They both realize that Shuichi's attention was on me and not what was being said. They finally look at what Shuichi was looking at. The teenagers who are in two different school uniforms look at me horrified about what they just said.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Kur-Shuichi?" the one in the green jumpsuit asks.

"My name is Kira. May I ask what are you two are doing out of school and what are your names?"

Shuichi jumps up from the ground to stand to introduce them to me as Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Now that you have heard what they were talking about we now have to take you to see Koenma about what you know and see if you can keep your memories of what was said or not."

The lunch bell rings suddenly to signal that lunch was over and that Shuichi and I have to get back to class. Shuichi tells us to meet at the front gates of the school and then we could head to Genkai's together so I couldn't run.

With both of us back in class the rest of the school day goes flying to all too soon for me that school ends. Me and Shuichi both go together to the front gates and wait for Yusuke and Kuwabara to show up after about twenty minutes.

^_^

Tsuyako: I have you enjoyed the revised third chapter. I appreciate reviews. Please tell me how I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything else about it only the characters I have made.

_**Chapter Four-Information**_

Yusuke and Kuwabara came soon enough and we headed to Genkai's and unknown to them I already know Genkai.

We arrived at Genkai's after the train and the climbing of very many stairs.

When we got into the temple Genkai looked at me with a look saying why you are here. Shuichi asks if Hiei has gotten there yet, and Genkai says "no he hasn't yet got here."

Yusuke and Kuwabara start to tell about themselves and who everybody really is but gets interrupted by Koenma popping in.

Koenma starts at the beginning and tells them that something in the Demon World that is brewing. With that in mind all the elements are going crazy.

Koenma says" There are a lot of power fluxuating in the demon World and Spirit World can't find the source of it."

"Also" he says, "There is another problem that there have been reports of two new thieves stealing from very wealthy demons. We have found out what kind of demons they are but nothing else."

Yusuke asks "What kind of demons are they and do you know what their powers are?" "They are a cat demon and a bat demon as I have said there is not much to go on." Koenma says.

At the back of the room it seems he doesn't know I am here at all and just as I think that he just happened to look where I am in the room.

Just staring at me when nobody had the chance to say I was there. I just have to wait for what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira's Luck: Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. So please don't sue.**_

As Koenma was standing there my phone had decided to ring. I look at the phone in my hand to see who was calling me and it surprised me that it was my aunt who almost never but only for a reason calls me. It is a surprise as she only calls me because it has something to do with Kat or she needs me to grow a plant she needs.

I answer the phone and I ask what she wants while not caring who is listening in on my call while they were staring at me and I stop paying attention to them as well.

My Aunt asks "Have you seen Kat at all lately?" I answer "No I haven't seen her since I was eight before I left."

"Well I haven't seen her at home and her father is looking at all of her favorite places she likes to visit.

Well I don't know what to say but when I am done here I'll go to the Demon World and look for her as well and see if anybody has seen her or have heard anything about her whereabouts."

"Thank you so much! Call me if you find anything out!"

"I will Aunt Mikazuki, I'll call you later if I find anything about where she is, bye." I hung up after that and look at the others in the room who were staring at me dumbfounded.

"What?" I ask, "Have you ever seen somebody talk on a cell phone before."

Koenma looks at me quite strangely and then rounded on the guys who brought me hear, and yelling at them about me hearing things that I wasn't supposed to hear.

I sigh, saying to myself "I didn't expect this when I came here."

I step forward stopping Koenma's rant "I already know about the three worlds and anything else about them so you can stop yelling at them because it's not their fault. I just happened to be there when they made a mistake while at school."

Koenma turns around again and says "You do?"

"Yep I have known since about the three worlds since I was little. I grew up in the Demon World for 14 years." I say.

Shuichi asks me "How old are you?"

I reply with "I'm eighteen years old. Why?"

"No reason to know I'm curious." he says.

"So wait what are you then if you have lived in the Demon World for fourteen years and how did you get to the Human World if you are a demon because of the barrier was still up when you came to the Human World." Koenma asks?

"Well what I am is complicated but I will say I do have demon blood in me and I fell threw a portal when I was running from some demons who wanted to use me for something sick."

"Why are you in the Human World then when you can go back to the Demon World freely now?" asks Koenma.

"I like the Human World much better than the Demon World at least here it doesn't smell like old blood and have to fight for your life everyday." I reply.

"Is it true that you ran away from your home." asks Shuichi.

"Yes it is I ran away because my father was going to kill me if I didn't leave and I left. Why do you ask Shuichi because most of what I told anybody who asked me everything was mostly true except for Demon World."

"You know her Kur-Shuichi from school?" asks Koenma.

"Yes I do Koenma, but she started to go to the school when we were battling the Four Saint Beasts and I didn't know anything about her or noticed her until lately, she likes to keep to herself." Shuichi replies.

"Yes I do like to keep to myself you don't get hurt if you do. Because I have been hurt so many times in such a small amount of time."

"Well no matter what I want to help you with your problem but beware I have to find my cousin who has disappeared for some strange reason of hers." I say.

"You mean she likes to disappear a lot." asks Yusuke.

"Not only does she like to disappear but she likes to pull tricks and traps on a lot of people including and especially on me."

"Well that's crazy for her to do that." says Kuwabara.

"Well she is crazy and she acts like a five year old most off the time and not for one who is older than me."

"That's not a nice thing to say about your cousin like that." says Botan.

"Well it's the truth no matter if she is related to me or not I myself had to grow up when I was four years old or I would have died."

Then suddenly a big amount of energy flashed not to far away from the temple ending the conversation.

Tsuyako: Well I hope you like the story so far because I am not very good at monologue. If there need to be any changes to the story please tell me I am not a very descriptive person so anything will help. So what will happen when the energy is close by and will somebody get hurt wait and find out what will happen next. Please Read and Review because most likely I won't put up the next chapter if I don't get at least one review that is all I ask. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Kira's Luck: Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Tsuyako: Sorry about the late update. So here is the sixth chapter of Kira's Luck. Enjoy.

**^_^**

A sudden flare of energy happens to just show up out of no where right out side of the temple. As suddenly the unknown energy became detectable, there was a sudden scream from where the energy was coming from.

We rush to the door that leads outside to where the clearing meets the trees. Yukina was trying to run away as a random demon was advancing on her.

When the demon grabs her and puts his claws to her throat to stop her from moving.

The demon finally notices he has an audience. He turns to where we are standing as he laughs at our predicament.

Yusuke and Kuwabara start to charge the demon when he stops them with, "Come any closer and she dies."

They stop their attack glaring at the soon to be dead moron.

The unknown demon laughs at our predicament and says, "Good boys. You understand that I could and will kill her if you move any closer to us."

I ask him, "Why did you attack her? What do you gain for doing this?"

He looks at me and replies, "Well why don't' you know. My master orders me to attack you little weaklings and that I can do what I like to the others."

I clench my teeth together and I say, "Don't underestimate any of us because it will be the death of you."

The demon laughs at my words, "You can do nothing to stop me none of you can."

I shake my head at the idiotic demon as I concentrate on slightly raising my demon energy to the plants around the demon. The plants respond as they start to slowly climb and immobilize the demon without him knowing.

As I was tying the demon with plants I felt Shuichi's eyes looking at me. A minute passes in silence as the demon is immobilized.

Once he was fully immobilized I move his arms off of Yukina so that she can get away from him. Yukina runs away as soon as she notices that she can move away now. As she runs towards us Yusuke and Kuwabara start charging the demon again intent on killing him.

"STOP!" I yell, "We need to know why he attacked here and we can't get answers from him if he is dead."

They stop their attack as soon as I point out that we need information from the unknown demon.

We each take turns in interrogating the demon. All we got was silence from him now that he was caught. Thirty minutes of silence pass when we gave the demon one more chance to talk.

"This is your last chance to tell us what we want to know. I would take the chance to talk now. Who are you? What did you hope to accomplish today? If you don't talk now we will be forced to do something drastic to you." I say.

The demon turns his head the other way and keeps his silence. I was about to do something drastic when I suddenly felt a flash of demon energy as somebody flits into the clearing where we were.

**^_^**

Tsuyako: I hope you guys and girls enjoyed chapter 6 of Kira's Luck. Please review I will not update until I get at least one review. It will most likely take a while to post up chapter 7. I still have to plan the chapter out. Any ideas will be appreciated. See you next time.


End file.
